1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press roll.
2. Description of Background Art
Previously is known an arrangement of a deflection-compensated roll in which, between a non-rotatable centre shaft and an outer surface of the bearing housing or an outer bearing cap of the roll, there is a support element i.e. wedge support by means of which the non-rotatability of the centre shaft is provided in relation to the bearing housings. The wedge simultaneously functions as a torque support between the centre shaft and the bearing housing. The support element conveys force from the shaft to the bearing housing and further to an external support of the bearing housing. Such a solution is presented e.g. in specification FI74785B in FIG. 1, part 66. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,988 discloses a controlled deflection roll. The roll support is prevented from carrying out any rotational movement by a pin or equivalent structure.
The structure is commonly used in paper and board machines in press and calender applications.
In known arrangements, the positioning of the torque support causes a moment of rotation to the bearing housing in relation to the centre of the housing around the vertical axis y.